Out of Control
by The Hannalizer
Summary: Mer/Add oneshot, set during season 2. Rated M just to be sure. After a wild party, Meredith and Addison wake up naked in the same bed - Omfg.


_A/N: Set during season two. Comments will be very much appreciated, my honorable ladies and gentlemen. XD_

**Out of Control**

"I can't believe the McMarried's are here," Izzie said, crossing her arms and staring at the Shepherds with her mouth opened.

Meredith nodded, looking devastated. This was a party they all had been looking forward to. Especially Izzie, but now it just seemed like Derek tried to rub the small, but enormous, marriage-detail in Meredith's face.

"That McBastard...," George muttered.

"This is a really good punch," Meredith suddenly said, trying to not think about or acknowledge the giant elephant in the room, quickly downing her drink and began filling up the glass again.

"There's like 20 % of alcohol in that thing," George whispered in Izzie's ear.

"You spiked it?" she whispered back.

"Yes. Thought it was needed," he told her. "And I guess I was right."

"Huh. Well, what bad can happen with her drinking a bit? She needs it right?"

~GA~

Birds were chirping and the sun stung Meredith in her eyes. She turned around, groaning and pressing the pillow down on top of her head, covering her eyes and trying to shut the ever so interfering world out. But she was already waking up. Groaning again she removed the pillow, opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She had a strange taste in her mouth and as soon as she let her brain work by registrating the light, color and shape of the room, the typical symptoms of a hangover hit her.

She closed her eyes again, wondering what had happened the night before. She stretched and her hands accidentally touched something – no, scratch that – someone. Derek, she naturally assumed, snuggling closer, keeping her eyes closed. But then she realized that this person did not feel like Derek, did not smell like Derek and sure the hell wasn't Derek either!

Meredith flung her eyes open – seeing red. Red hair. She had her arm around a small waist. A woman. A naked woman.

And she knew exactly who.

She snapped away her arm, wrenching herself away from her. Addison moaned in her sleep by the sudden movement as Meredith stared at her in pure terror and shock. Petrified.

Addison lifted her arms above her head, smacking her lips in her sleep. As she moved the covers slid off her a bit, revealing a pair of two beautifully shaped breasts. Meredith gasped. Addie opened her eyes with a frown, which quickly changed to shock.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, jumping up to sitting position. Meredith's eyes flinched toward her bare chest, Addison's gaze followed and she grabbed the covers and shuffled out of the bed.

Meredith just continued to sit there, her hungover brain not really catching up on the sequences of this very strange movie.

"Where are my clothes?" Addison asked out loud with a freaked out, high-pitched voice. She pulled her hand through the mess of her hair while she scanned the floor and every furniture for the evidence she sought for.

"Meredith!" she suddenly yelled at her, snapping her out of her daze.

"Sorry!" she let out and turned around to scan the floor on her side. "Oops," she then whispered when she saw the scattered clothing lining up from the door to the bed.

Addison's eyes followed hers and she saw the evidence. "Oh my god... What did we do?"

"Yeah... I mean... You- you don't remember?" Meredith stuttered.

"I'm sorry, no," Addison said, looking at her, then groaned, "Why am I saying I'm sorry to you?"

"I don't remember either, if it makes you feel any better."

"I've got such a headache," Addison moaned. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"The party," Meredith smiled. "I guess it got, kinda, out of hand..."

"Oh my god," Addison said, rubbing her temple.

"Stop saying that."

"It's just... I can't... I can't really deal with this right now," she said, beginning to hastily gather up her clothes.

"Addison. We should, uhm, we have to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?" Addison snorted, waving agitatedly around a pair of pantyhose. "I just slept with my husband's lover," she said and then laughed bitterly. "This is unbelievable."

Meredith couldn't make her say anything else and just watched her as she gathered her clothes. Then she began searching everywhere, lifting things,and bending down, checking under the bed. Eventually she gave up and let out a huge sigh of despondence.

"I can't find all of my clothes," she told Meredith.

"Uhh, you can take whatever you want from my wardrobe," she offered, trying to be helpful even in her shocked state of mind.

"Thanks," Addison said curtly and chose quickly a T-shirt before stalking out of the room. The covers she had wrapped around her body had slipped down on her back and revealing most of it. Meredith couldn't help but understand why she'd slept with that woman.

Meredith fell back on her bed, letting out a loud huff. What had just happened?

She stayed on the beduntil she heard the bathroom door close followed by quick footsteps down the stairs. Then the door slammed shut.

Going to work would be a hardship. How could she look Addison in the eye? Or even worse... Derek...

~GA~

Addison didn't know what to do. She was pacing around in her office. Finally deciding to page Meredith to just talk to her. Get it over with or something. Better than avoiding her, she figured.

"You paged me?" Meredith asked suspiciously, hesitating by the door.

"Come in," Addison said and motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

Meredith sat reluctantly down.

"So, we should talk about this," Addison said, without getting a response from the other woman. "What does this mean Meredith?"

"I don't know. I mean, what does it matter when we were drunk and none of us remember? I mean, that's as if it never happened right?"

"So you wanna pretend we never had sex when we both know that's not the case?" she said incredulously.

"What do you expect from me Addison?"

Addison bit her lip, crossing her arms. "I don't know. I guess I... want you to care or something," she managed to say with a blaming tone of voice.

Meredith didn't answer.

"So, what does this mean?" Addison asked again, but in that moment Meredith's pager went off.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Meredith said, but she didn't look sorry at all.

~GA~

"That's all she had to say? Meredith, what does this mean?" Cristina said, repeating Addison's phrase in a demeaning manner.

Meredith nodded, chewing irritably on her salad. "I didn't know what to say. What does she want me to say?"

"I don't know... What did you answer?"

"I didn't answer! What should I tell her?"

"I don't know... It depends...," Cristina said, but stopped her train of thought, realizing there was a big detail that hadn't been cleared out yet. "Uhm, what does this mean?"

"Cristina! You're not helpful!"

"Hey, don't be angry with me, I'm not the one going all McLesbo with Satan last night."

~GA~

Cristina had to tell the others. Meredith was her person and all, but she had to discuss this with the others. Since they had been drunk and they lived with Meredith, taking in consideration how loud Meredith could be during sex, they probably already knew. They most likely knew more than Meredith herself, so Cristina thought she could ask them with a clear conscience.

She had a perfect timing during lunch. Meredith wasn't there yet, she was on a case with McDreamy (and yeah, that had to be awkward), so she could talk with Izzie, George and Alex in calm.

"Did you know that Meredith did the nasty with Satan last night?" she blurted as soon as her tray of food touched the table.

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently they woke up in bed together. Haven't you heard?" Cristina said meaningfully.

Izzie glanced at George.

"What do you know?" Cristina demanded, not missing the gaze they exchanged.

"Yeah, what do you know?" Alex probed too and wondered why he didn't have all the details.

"You think we should tell them?" Izzie asked George in a mumble.

George shrugged.

"Tell us what?"

"Okay, here's the deal," Izzie said. "Last night, they got really drunk. I think the She-Shepherd drank because McDreamy was eying Mer all night long... Until he was paged and had to go to the hospital that is. She drank a lot anyway, drenching her sorrows and stuff I guess. And Meredith, yeah, you know Meredith."

"Yeah, she drank, so what? She always drinks!" Cristina said, wanting her to come to the point.

Izzie gave Cristina a killing stare. "Do you want me to tell you or not?"

~GA~

In the meantime...

"So, you get these scans done and then you can go have lunch," Derek said.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd," Meredith replied. She'd been feeling all strange around Derek all morning, but he didn't seem to notice, totally buried in work as usual. Or maybe he just saw what he wanted to see.

He brushed past her to go do something she forgot. While gathering the scans she heard someone come into the room, she turned around and saw that it was Addison.

"You're in my head," Addison stated accusingly.

"I'm sorry?" Meredith breathed, suddenly out of breath.

Addison took hastily steps across the room to her.

"I can't think, so I'm figuring if I just get it out of my system – get you out of my system – I can be done with it and actually be able to do my job. And live my life," she rambled.

~GA~

"So, after you'd gone home," Izzie told Cristina, "Mer and Satan, I don't know who who started it, but they felt the need to have a competition about Derek or I'm not really sure what sense and logic they were able to use at that point. Anyhow, they began arguing about him, and I think it started with Satan wanting to know what was so much hotter with Meredith than her."

"So they took their clothes off," Izzie continued, "they basically stood there, screaming at each other, shirts off and lobbying for their boobs. And it just got worse and worse..."

"I can't believe I missed this," Alex said with regret.

"You were busy screwing that nurse," Izzie pointed out.

"Right... I wonder if it was worth it though."

Cristina rolled her eyes at him before turning to Izzie. "What happened next?" she asked.

~GA~

"So, I'm just gonna try and then we can pretend it never happened okay?" Addison finished her rambling.

Meredith slightly nodded, not even sure why, regretting it the second she'd done it. But then Addison's gaze went down to her lips and Meredith's breath got caught in her throat. Addison licked her lips quickly and then crushed them on Meredith's.

Meredith dropped the scans and they scattered across the floor. Instantly forgetting about them, she stepped on one just to get closer to Addison, who wrapped her arms around her waist, her neck, pulling her tight. The kiss went from harsh to soft, to hesitating, to demanding.

Meredith let out a small whine before she pried the other woman's lips open to kiss her deeply. Yet she could hardly get enough of her.

It didn't feel new. It felt like they were done to do that, and yes, they had done it the other night, much more. She might not remember it, but they had slept together after all. Now she understood why and how it happened.

~GA~

"Me and George, we were trying to make them stop and put some clothes back on and with some violence we separated them."

"That was a... very uncomfortable part," George confided.

"Bambi is damaged by some nakedness?" Cristina said snidely.

"Two hot, practically naked women," George said, seeming to drift away to a daydream he wasn't sure he liked or not. "It's a thing I could dream about – I have dreamt about – and I would like to say it was dreamily perfect, because it could have been. But they weren't acting sexy and they were drunk. So, yes, I'd like to say it was awkward."

"Come on, Bambi, be a man," Alex shook his head as if embarrassed by his silly behavior.

"After separating them Meredith fell asleep," Izzie continued the story, but took a pause to look at George. "Maybe you want to continue this?"

"Yes, so I carried her to bed, and she woke up. She thought we were going to have sex and she took off all her clothes, and then started to try to take off mine. I mean, I'd like very much to have sex with her, but not like that... It didn't feel right, but it all worked out because I succeeded to get her under the covers with my clothes on. And I left. I think she fell asleep."

Alex shook disapprovingly his head. They all knew what he would have done in George's situation.

Izzie took over the story-telling again. "We convinced the She-Shepherd that she needed to go to bed and we decided to put her in Mer's bed for spacial reasons. Felt reasonable to take the two drunken and basically naked women to the same room."

"Hot."

"Shut up evil spawn."

"When she saw the bed she began taking off the remaining clothes she had on, not realizing Mer was there, in the bed. Addison behaved as if she's used to sleep there and probably thought she was home in New York or whatever. She just lied down beside Mer and they both slept. It looked cute. At least it looked cute when we had covered them up."

"So, the bottom line is, with all this, that they didn't have sex after all?" Cristina summed up.

Izzie shrugged. "Unless they woke up and then went all lesbo on each other... Which seems unlikely."

"Highly unlikely."

"I'm disappointed. I thought they had sex after you put them to bed..."

"Alex. You're such a dickhead."

"But, oh my god, I have to tell Mer," Cristina said, suddenly rushed, pulling her fingers through her hair. "Why haven't you told them earlier?"

"It felt like a fun thing to do. We thought they'd realize later on during the day that nothing happened..."

"That's mean!"

"But kinda funny."

"That might be true! But it's Mer! I have to tell her!"

~GA~

Cristina practically ran through the corridors, feeling slightly like the shiny knight in armor. She bumped into Derek when she rounded a corner and asked him where Meredith was. He mentioned scans and she continued running, not bothering to hear him finish his sentence.

After three fruitless tries, she found the right room. What had to be the right room. She burst through the door...

"Meredith I-" she began but stopped dead, finding a shocking scene displayed in front of her.

A naked Meredith sitting on a desk with Addison's head between her legs.

"Whoops...," Meredith breathed.

"Uhh, I have a habit of situation like these," Addison muttered, looking at Cristina and wiped the bottom half of her face with the back of her hand. "Close the door, will you?"

Cristina did this, but kept her gaze turned at the door, away from the two women. Giving them some privacy, but she wasn't sure if they even deserved it.

"I was just about to tell you that you didn't have sex," Cristina notified steadily.

"What?" Meredith breathed and Addison stopped her movement of putting on her bra.

Cristina turned around and looked at them, not caring that they were naked anymore.

"Izzie and George didn't tell you. But basically you got out of your clothes on your own and then went to bed. You didn't screw. You didn't do the nasty, you didn't even kiss. But I guess you have now so..."

"Oh my..."

"Uh..."

After being frozen for a moment Addison glanced at Meredith. They stared at each other with terrified eyes.

"So I didn't cheat on my husband with his ex-girlfriend... Until right now," Addison breathed.

Meredith just swallowed.

"Shit," Addison said, still keeping eye contact with Meredith, and then covering her face in her hands. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Yep. Awkward," Cristina agreed.


End file.
